


4. Friday Night Bar

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing credits: Joe Manganiello - Deleerium</p><p>In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant but really he's a master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information. Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he's been warned to leave the organization and its membership alone. Anything Antony does will only affect outside interests.</p><p>In this log, Antony drops into the club on a Friday night and meets up with Joe Manganiello, part-time actor and part-time in-house employee.</p><p>Antony's story will shortly become entwined with that of Stephen Amell which is why the storyline is named after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Friday Night Bar

**Joe:** *strolls in wearing jeans and a red t-shirt that says 'Ask me about our Fast, Free, Handjobs'* Yo, barkeep. *waving down the nearest as he slouches onto a stool* Need a Golden Monkey and a Perrier, if you please.

 **Antony:** *hearing a familiar voice, grins over at the man from the stool beside him* And just what the hell is a Golden Monkey?

 **Joe:** *turns, grins as recognition dawns* A beer, you sexy midget. *holding out a hand*

 **Antony:** Midget? *playfully indignant* Who you calling a midget? *laughs as he stands, ignoring the hand in favour of slinging an arm around Joe's neck and giving him a hug* Only you could call someone just under 6 feet a fucking midget. *grins* How you been?

 **Joe:** *chuckling, pull him into a bear hug and slaps his back* I'm fucking great, Antony. Slacking on the acting stuff, but I've been doing some contract work for Cit. *grins* How's the consulting biz?

 **Antony:** It's great. Same old. *shrugs, settling back on his stool* They just hire you on an as-needed basis or what?

 **Joe:** *nods* The amazon that oversees the shower rooms is out on maternity leave, so I'm rotating through the clubs. *thanks the bartender for his beer and takes a sip* What brought you out of hiding? I haven't seen you in forever.

 **Antony:** I had this job overseas, in the Middle East - it took me out of commission for a bit. But I'm back working here for the next while. *none of it's a complete lie; just not the whole truth either*

 **Joe:** Uhuh. *keeps his speculation to himself* I'm glad you're back. *grinning as he nudges Antony with an elbow* There's a sad lack of guys who just want to grab a beer lately.  
**Joe:** *mock-confusion in his expression as he leans close* They keep asking me to put my hand down their pants for some reason.

 **Antony:** *cracks up* Given what you have down yours, you'd think it would be the other way around. *grins at Joe and motions to the bartender for another pint*

 **Joe:** *enormous grin* I know, right?

 **Antony:** *just shakes his head* You are _so_ fucking conceited.

 **Joe:** Duh. *raising his beer to clank against Antony's* It does get me laid a lot. *takes a sip* Speaking of great sex, are you in the market for anything or still footloose and fancy free?

 **Antony:** The last. I can't think of anyone who'd want to put up with my hours and travelling, but I'm always up for a fuck.

 **Joe:** I'll drink to that. *takes another sip of his beer and chases it with the water* There's quite a bit of eye candy around - see anything you like?

 **Antony:** *grins, eyes dancing, watching Joe closely* That's a dangerous question.

 **Joe:** What. *watching Antony just as closely as he sets down his beer - his grin toothy as he spreads his hands, gesturing down his body* You know you can have my ass any time you like.

 **Antony:** * _Christ._ His jeans suddenly way far tighter than they were* Seriously? You've never made that offer before.

 **Joe:** *his gaze direct* Maybe I forgot how hot you were. *shrugs a shoulder and his lips quirk* Or maybe I was too stupid to notice then. **Joe:** *impulsively, pokes Antony in the forehead with a large finger* Say yes, sexy midget. *teasing* You know I don't hand out my ass on a whim.

 **Antony:** *laughs* Yes. Hell, yes. Yes with a fucking cherry on top. *grins* Here or upstairs?

 **Joe:** *licks his lips, contemplating as he looks around* Upstairs, I think.

 **Antony:** *nods, slipping off his stool, a few bills laid on the bar for the bartender* You carry around a spare keycard or do I need to get one from him?

 **Joe:** *pulls a cord from inside his shirt and flashes a master keycard with a grin* Just gotta check the register and pick an empty room.

 **Antony:** *grins, eyes dancing again, so fucking glad he made it out tonight* Lead the way.

 **Joe:** Lead, hell. *winding an arm around Antony's neck and dragging him along side* I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get good and fucked. *peers sideways at him* Besides, I'm much better behaved when I am.


End file.
